


Liquid Fire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're melting...we're melting...we're gone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Fire

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
With lightning speed, he pounces.  
  
Unbearable desire, need, going mad from it.  
  
As he seeks completion from the flames.  
  
They are both consumed by the heat.  
  
Passion intensifies, as they melt in a pool of liquid fire.


End file.
